True Love And Friendships Last
by xxhartxx
Summary: Rogan. best friends tristan and rory got to yale. what happens when they meet the 'poplar' crowd
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so this is my first ff, so please say what you think; should I continueo r not. Constructive criticism is greatly accepted. This is a ROGAN all the way. I do not own the Gilmore Girls._

"So this is it? We're over?"

"Yeah it is, we were over the minute you cheated on me with your secretary. I mean honestly who were we kidding? We couldn't do this."

With that Lorelai AKA Rory Gilmore-Hayden turned and along with her two oversized suitcases shut the door in her now ex-boyfriends face. As she walked down the porch steps feelings of relief and happiness. She didn't shed a single tear because she didn't have to. She wasn't happy in the relationship; not that you could call it a relationship, it was more of a business arrangement; to please her demanding and socialite grandparents. They had become friends; supporting each other with the constant reminders from his mother and her grandmothers as to how it was the proper time for them to consider marriage. Lorelai and Chrisopher had desperately tried to save Rory from the arranged socialite relationships but neither of them were able to go up against both the Hayden and the Glmores. Neither of them wanted to be in the relationship and now they were finally free. She could go to the university she wanted; Yale.

With that thought a smile appeared on her face; Yale. She had worked so hard to get into Yale and she was overwhelmed when she was accepted into three Ivy League schools. Though her grandparents insited on her going to Harvard so that she would be closer to Lucas, her boyfriend, and of course the Gilmores had a legacy at Harvard.

Though now she could go to Yale.

Rory pulled up to into the parking lot of the Pub where she was meeting her best friend; Tristan DuGrey. They were to mentally prepare themselves for their first day at Yale. Tristan was Rory's best friend since kindergarten and he had decided to change schools with her and go to Yale so that they could be together.

As Rory walked into the Pub a group of three boys and two girls caught her eyes. They were obviously the 'popular' group as all the other girls and guys in the bar were eyeing up the appropriate member of the opposite sex from the group.


	2. Chapter 2

Though Rory soon forgot about the group when she saw Tristan desperately trying to get away from a girl who was trying to chat him up. She ran over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek earning her a dirty look from the girl. Rory simply smiled and the girl son got the message and walked away.

"Thanks Mare, I have to admit I was beginning to become slightly scared"

"Beginning? Slightly?" she scoffed in reply. "You looked petrified!"

"You should have heard what she was saying! Definitely not PG I tell you!" he retorted. "Anyway, enough about me, how did it go with Lucas? How did he take it?"

"It went surprisingly well. He feigned innocence though to be honest I don't really blame him we weren't in love and I would be lying if I said I never looked at another while we were together; there was just no chemistry. You know?"

"Yeah babe I understand. At least were at Yale! You have to drink to that and no water or coffee something alcoholic!"

"How dare you just disregard the elixcir (_AN; I have no idea how you spell hat, sorry) _of life? And with water! Honestly DuGrey I'm ashamed!"

"Yeah yeah,Gilmore. Come on we're getting alcohol in your system. Do your mother proud!"

And with that Tristan dragged Rory to the bar and ordered them each a drink. While they were waiting somebody bumped into Rory nearly pushed her over, Tristan subconsciously wrapped a protective arm around her.

"Hey!" Tristan shouted to the clearly drunken brunette.

"Oh, terribly sorry love, mate. Must have lost my balance. Do, love, forgive me." An Australian voice replied.

"That's."

"Do excuse my friend, it's still early, he hasn't had enough alcohol yet." A blonde boy interrupted Rory.

"That's ok." Rory repeated and turned around to face Tristan with a slightly amused look on her face.

"Logan, I'm Logan Huntzburger." The blonde said introducing himself looking quizzically at Tristan's arm around Rory.

Seeing this, Tristan smirked, and replied for the both of them, to aggravate the obvious cocky blond trying to chat up his best friend. "Tristan DuGrey and this is Rory Hayden, though if you'll excuse us, babe do you want to go home early?" Tristan questioned turning to Rory.

"Sure, and it's nice to meet you Logan and you're Australian friend." Rory said pointing to the Australian trying to chat up a red-head.

She smiled and looked up at him, allowing Logan for the first time to see her breathtakingly blue eyes. The pair left a slightly bothered Logan, bothered as to why he felt to quizzical about the girl he had just met and the arm around her waist. Logan shook his head, trying to rid himself of these thought and went to find another conquest for the night.


End file.
